


Ocean

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek Round 3 [6]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the sirens joined Garnok and became the Generals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

The ocean was inky black this far down, but at least one of the sirens was still visible. Her eyes were also the most visible, a bright blue. Jessica’s green eyes also had a touch of luminescence. But Sabine… well, her prey never saw her coming except for a brief flash of red scales.

“Are you going to eat that fish or slaughter it?” asked Katja. Her sister growled and swam away with her catch.

“Don’t be jealous just because your prey can see you coming a mile off,” said Jessica. “And I don’t just mean the marine prey. Though that’s all you can eat, really.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Katja followed after her sister, even if it was hard to see her with her scales blending in with the surrounding ocean. The darkness became darker, if that were at all possible.

Katja swam through a rock tunnel, cringing away from the slime that lined at, and bumped into one of her sisters when she emerged in an unnatural cavern. There was a ship here, one with flickering wards around it. But it wasn’t a normal human ship. This was alien craft.

“What is this?” asked Sabine, her meal forgotten for the moment.

“Don’t go near it,” said Jess, but her words fell on deaf ears. Sabine inched closer to the craft and touched it. She immediately recoiled, hissing, as the wards zapped her hand. She sung, and the flickering wards shattered with no resistance.

“Come on,” said Sabine, and wriggled in through a hole in the ship. Jess followed and Katja, not wanting to be left alone, followed her.

The ship was full of dead creatures. They looked like horses but also like men. Biped horses, if such a thing existed. Almost like minotaurs. Katja shook her head. Some kind of darkness was clouding her mind.

“You have freed me.” The voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

“Who are you?” asked Sabine. She was the leader, the one who got things done.

“I am Garnok,” said the voice. “Swim a little deeper. Follow the darkness, and you shall find me.”

“Okay,” said Sabine. “Come on, girls.” As they swam farther, Katja began to feel something tugging inside her. Like something was pulling her in. She’d been hooked before, and she didn’t like it. But when she tried to swim away, the hook dug in and she cried out in pain.

“Come,” said the voice again, but Katja knew that only she could hear it. Her sisters hadn’t even noticed her pain. Katja smelled a trap.

“Girls, it’s a trap. Stop!” she screamed at them, but they either didn’t hear or didn’t care.

“It isn’t a trap,” said Garnok. “I am merely trying to help you girls in the hope that you, in turn, help me.”

“Okay,” said Katja. She swam on, still not entirely sure. But the darkness was muffling her mind. Silencing her protests.

Katja emerged in the cell where her sisters were waiting. There was a monster in there. No, not a monster. The mist corrected her. He was just a poor, trapped alien.

“Thank you for coming,” said Garnok. The darkness was thick in here, but Garnok’s tentacles were easily visible. They were everywhere. “I need your help.”

“What’s in it for us?” asked Sabine. Even under a spell, she wouldn’t do anything for free.

“Power,” said Garnok. “Power beyond your wildest dreams.”

“Show me,” said Sabine. The darkness rippled, and suddenly the three sirens saw themselves as something different. Able to use the darkness at will, not having to rely on coming up with a song spell to do anything. Able to manipulate minds, feed on people without needing to rend flesh (though that could still be done, of course, if one were so inclined). They would never go hungry again. Never be hooked again. Serving under Garnok as his faithful Generals, each girl could command her own army if she so wished. Or she could just slaughter. There was a battle, Garnok said, and everybody and everything was fair game in battle.

“Alright,” said Sabine. “I’m in. Everyone else?”

“Yes,” said Jessica. She was in love with the idea of leading an army to battle. Of stealing souls and wills and controlling others to do as she pleased.

“Yes,” said Katja. She didn’t want to be the weak one anymore. The one so easily swayed by human flesh (and not for eating). She could be stronger now, able to resist temptation. Or, if she couldn’t, at least able to influence others so that she was the one in control.

“Very good,” said Garnok. His tentacles flailed, and the darkness solidified into something tangible. It wrapped around each siren and sunk into their skin, increasing their power quite drastically.

Sabine smashed a hole through the ship with the force of her will alone and laughed. Her sisters joined her in the gleeful destruction, firing blasts of darkness at the ship until at last there was a hole big enough for Garnok to climb through. And then the four of them headed for the surface- there was, after all, a battle to be fought.


End file.
